1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color image processing apparatus for performing color balance correction of a plurality of color images.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, digital color copy apparatuses have become popular. A copy apparatus of this type digitally reads a color image, desirably processes the read digital color image, and performs recording on the basis of the processed color image signal.
Color image information input to a color digital copy apparatus is an image input from a scanner unit of the copy apparatus. For example, an image obtained from a film or a still video camera, i.e., obtained under an indefinite photographing condition, can only be subjected to limited correction.
In order to perform satisfactory correction, the present applicant has made some proposals.
In any of the proposals, color balance correction of a single frame or sheet can be performed. However, there is much room for improvement in respect to satisfactory correction performed for any of a plurality of sheets.
There has also been made a proposal about correction of a plurality of sheets. However, such correction scheme is not always satisfactory.